


Some Bonds Are Forever (But Others Are Meant to Be Broken)

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Bonds [2]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Background Godric/Eric, Badass Sookie, But never claimed to be, Eric is not, F/M, Godric is a true gentleman, Godric/Sookie/Eric friendship, M/M, Multi, Rewrite of the end of season 2, Sequel, Sookie is an independent woman, Sookie/Bill is not going to last, Sorry if that’s your thing, Still pretty much fix-it, at least now, with a little more plot and character progression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: After preventing Godric’s suicide, Sookie returns to Bon Temps. But Eric and his Maker are ever in her thoughts and soon to be involved in the maenad’s mess.A continuation of my S2E9 fix-it fic “A Bond Stonger Than You Can Imagine.”





	1. Shifting

**Author's Note:**

> This was started at the request of reviewers for “A Bond Stronger Than You Can Imagine.” Thank you everyone who read, kodoses, commented, and encouraged my on that fic! I hope you enjoy!

Sookie was exhausted by the time she settled into her chair upon the Anubis Air. When she had returned to the suite she shared with Bill was already dead for the day and packed in his travel coffin. Now, barely 2 hours later, their plane was about to take off. Sookie couldn’t help but sigh when she unclasped her heels and wiggled her newly freed toes. Simple pleasures in life, she thought to herself as she remembered Gran saying the same thing. Sookie was just shutting her eyes when she was jolted back awake by the blip of a text on her phone. When she saw the name ‘Eric’ flash on her screen she felt a burst of fear. _Surely_ _Godric_ _was_ _still_... She nearly dropped the phone in her haste to open it.

Eric: I owe you more than I can ever repay. Name anything, and it’s yours.

The relief swept through her quickly, followed by confusion. It was 2 hours past dawn, why was the Viking still awake? Before she could even think about replying, another text came in.

Eric: Should there be any emergency, all you have to do is send out your fear and I will come.

Aww that was kinda nice, even if Sookie was still pissed about the bond existin’ in the first place.

Eric: Even if it’s a sexual emergency.

_Asshole_ _pig!!_

Eric: Especially if it’s a sexual emergency ;)

Sookie was gonna kill him when she saw him next. Her angry reply was interrupted by another text.

Eric: Godric wishes to offer his help as well, should you need it. His number is XXX-XXX-XXXX. Though don’t expect him to to do anything more complicated than make calls.

A soft laugh escaped Sookie, as she imagined the ancient but young looking vampire frowning at his phone. It made a cute picture. _Dammit_, Eric had distracted her from her anger and now it wasn’t as strong. _It’s_ _not_ _like_ _there’s_ _a_ _point_ _to_ _reprimanding_ _Eric_ _for_ _that_ _kind_ _of_ _talk_, Sookie thought, _it’ll_ _hardly_ _stop_ _him_.

Sookie quickly imputed Godric’s number in her phone, then tucked her legs up. Maybe now she can finally get some sleep.

* * *

Sookie felt so safe curled in his arms. Nothing had ever felt as right as this, Sookie thought sleepily.

“Good morning lover.” His voice was soft as he spoke into her neck, his accent strong.

Sookie turned around in his embrace. “Eric” she murmured happily, before moving to kiss. Their tongues were occupied till their were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

“Eric. Sookie. I have prepared breakfast if you are hungry.” Godric smiled softly as he looked at his childe and the girl. Sookie knew she should feel some shame over the vampire seeing her naked and nearly sexin’, but for some reason she felt none.

“I say we eat here.” Eric’s leer left no room for interpretation. “Master, will you join us?”

Sookie felt no surprise, only a rising swell of excitement.

And that was when she woke up.

* * *

Hours later, Sookie rushes from her ruined house with Bill, more angry than she has ever felt before. How dare that THING ruin her Gran’s beautiful house and desecrate her memory by filling it with filth. They’re driving through town, Bill still puking out that black gooey throw-up. Ew. Bill tries to claim everything is okay, but Gran didn’t raise no idiot, and Sookie knows better than that.

“No you are not all right. NONE of this is alright. I’m calling Eric.” Unfortunately, naming Eric brings to mind the dream from the night before.

“I will not turn to Eric,” Bill denies stubbornly.

Ignoring Bill’s idiotic stubbornness, Sookie continues on with her plan. “I’ve got to get you to Dr.Ludwig”. Eric and Godric had promised to help Sookie when she needed it. She would call on them now. Sookie ignored the part of herself that longed for the safety and security she had felt with the two in her dream.

“Sook-eh what happened back there? What did you do to her?” Bill changed the subject, but Sookie was not deterred. She pulled over so she could use her phone, but before Bill could protest, her phone was ringing.

“This is Sookie.” She had answered in a rush, and missed seeing who was listed on the caller ID.

“Sookie.” Eric’s voice rumbled lightly, his accent sending sparks right to her groin. “I felt your distress. You’re still angry, even now. What has happened.”

A vampire’s hearing was good enough that they did not need to be next to the phone. Bill angrily replied before Sookie had a chance. “We do not need your help, Viking. Get lost.”

“Don’t be foolish, young one.” Godric’s voice was soft, but carried across the phone speakers as easily as it had on the hotel roof at dawn. Sookie felt a curl of warmth in her heart. Godric was still here. Everything else may have gone wrong, but Godric was with Eric and Sookie had helped make that come true. She desperately needed that reminder that God was looking after them. “If Miss Stackhouse is in danger, the more protection, the better.”

“Call me Sookie. I call you by your first name after all.” This conversations could use a bit more Southern niceties.

“I have no other name little one, but very well.” Sookie could tell by Godric’s tone of voice that he was smiling. She had known the ancient vampire barely a few days, how could she already tell his emotions by his voice? “Now, what has troubled you so much that it woke my childe from rest?”

“Oh, you were sleeping? I’m sorry for interrupting your rest Godric.” She wouldn’t apologize for waking Eric when it was his fault that her emotions reached him at all. It had been a hard few days. But wait… if they had been sleeping, why was Godric right there with Eric? Had they been sleeping together? Sookie felt her cheeks heating up, her mind flashing back to her dream once again.

“It is no trouble Sookie. As vampires we cannot truly sleep. What has happened?” The former sheriff repeated his question.

“None of your business.” Bill interjected again.

“Bill! Don’t be rude to Godric. He’s been nothing but kind to us.” Everything had gone to hell in a hand basket, but with everything that happened at her house, Gran was on the mind. And Sookie’s grandmother would not have let anyone be rude to a kind God-loving soul like Godric. “Some creature has taken over the town, taken over my house. She has people hyponotized somehow and wants to do some creepy-as ritual at the house. It’s the bull-headed beast that attacked me before. I could feel it in my back.”

“That thing owes Pam a new pair of shoes.” Eric’s voice was aloof, but Sookie has the sense he was more concerned than he was letting on.

“Bull-headed you say? And controlling others? Hmm…” Godric paused. “A maenad, most likely.”

“They’re still around?” The Viking vampire sounded incredulous.

“Yes, my childe. Unlike us, they are truly immortal. But they usually do not bother people like this. If the local authority pays them tribute, they leave.”

“Me?” Sookie could practically hear the pout in the tall vampire’s voice.

“No, in this case it would be the Queen.” From the way Godric said her name, Sookie could tell the ancient vampire didn’t think much of the monarch. It was the first time Sookie had heard of vampire royalty. Bill never spoke much of vampire society. “From what I have heard of her, Sophie-Ann likely denied the maenad tribute and it is causing trouble in her land as punishment.”

“I wouldn’t expect her to help clean up,” Eric said dryly. “The Queen never lifts a finger unless there’s something in it for her.”

“You’re dangerously close to treason there, Eric” Bill ground out, obviously annoyed that no one was listening to him and ending the call.

“Not really,” Sookie couldn’t see Eric of course, but she imagined he was smirking. “I think you’ll find our Queen would quite happily accept that description.”

“I have dealt with maenads before,” Godric interjected, bringing the conversation back on topic, thank the lord. “Eric and I will be over shortly. Where can we find you?”

“Absolutely not.” “We’ll be at Lafayette’s.” Bill and Sookie spoke at the same time.

“Sook-eh!”

“Bill, you yourself said you have no idea what this creature is. Do you really wanna turn away the help of someone whose fought with one before?” Sookie thought it was perfectly reasonable, even though she didn’t particularly want to see Eric. _Because_ _you’re_ _mad_ _at_ _him_ _or_ _because_ _you’re_ _worried_ _you’ll_ _jump_ _his_ _bones?_ Sookie squashed the thought viciously. “Eric, you know where Lafayette lives, I suspect?” Her tone was steely as she was reminded of what her friend had suffered at the hands of the bar owner and his childe.

“I do. We’ll be there within the hour.”

Bill opened his mouth, probably to protest, but ended up throwing up out the window again.

“Sook-eh, give me your wrist so I can heal.” Sookie moved to do so, but stopped at the angry voice still coming through the phone. She had thought Eric had hung up.

“That is no way to request blood from a human friend, let alone a lover.” Godric’s voice was curt. It made him sound all fierce and commanding. _Yummy_, some part of Sookie’s mind whispered. “If her position as yours is not enough for you to treat her properly, then let me make this clear. Sookie is my ally and friend.” Aww. “Use your tongue respectfully or I will tear it out.” Yikes.

Eric said something in Swedish. “Just so,” Godric murmured in response. Sookie wondered what the tall vampire had said.

Bill gritted his teeth. Sookie felt Godric has a point, and wasn’t in the most charitable mood towards her boyfriend right now. “I have True Blood in the back.” She popped out of the car and walked around to the trunk before there was a chance to respond.

She thrust the blood at Bill, and started the car back up again. “Eric, Godric, we’re on our way to Lafayette’s.” Her voice was sweeter when saying the oleer vampire’s name. “See you soon.” Sookie said the last bit mainly to annoy her lover. She ended the call, and shifted the car into gear. _This bitch thinks she can mess with my house? With Gran’s house? I don’t think so._


	2. Stengthening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Bill arrive at Lafayette’s, with Eric and Godric not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! I wanted to get this out before I start school back up tomorrow (Sometimes I wonder why I decided to go back to grad school...I want summer to last longer!!). It may be a while till I get to the next chapter with the semester starting and all. But none of my fics are abandoned :) Thank you for all the support for this series so far. I have a few ideas for some other True Blood fics, so keep an eye out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sookie hadn’t made it two steps into the house before being swept into Lala’s arms. The woman clung to him in return, so happy to be back with someone she could trust completely. It had been trying, her stay in Dallas. Sookie had spent most of with Eric, who was wily and manipulative at the best of times, Jessica, whom Sookie still couldn’t get a good reading on, and Bill, whom Sookie was starting to harbor some major doubts about. Being here in Lafayette’s arms, Sookie realized how safe she felt, and how little she had experienced that feeling recently. Jason had been there in the last day, but as much as she loved her brother, Sookie knew he was no help in the mind games of vampires and their secret society. Jason may be finally getting a little more mature, but Sookie wouldn’t bet on him growin’ a brain anytime soon. 

  
Sookie mentally fortified herself before she left Lala’s embrace. “How is she?” Like the man in front of her, Tara was one of her oldest and truest friends, even if they had been arguing lately. Sookie was so worried for her. She gained strength from where her and Lafayette’s hands were still intertwined.

Her friend grimaced. “Not good.”

Bill came up to the doorway. “Lafayette,” he greeted. “May I come in?” Sookie looked at her boyfriend and wondered how he could be so courteous one minute after being so rude the minute before. Was it just stress and pain? Or was the gruff Bill the real one?

Lafayette visibly hesitated. After what he had experienced at Fangtasia at the hands of vampires, Sookie wasn’t surprised. Bill snarled, fangs out. “Or perhaps you’d like to talk about the vampire blood I smell?”

“What!” Sookie was shocked. “Lala, why?” She was still holding his hands and the answer flashed through her mind. “What? Why would Eric _want_ you selling vampire blood?”

A sudden crash pulled Sookie’s attention to the porch again. There, barely visible in the moonlight, was Eric, crouched and bent, with Godric’s foot pressing the blonde’s face into the wood. “Master,” Eric gasped. Godric was glaring down at his progeny, fangs visible in his snarl. The rest of the viking’s words were in rapid Swedish, but Sookie could hear the begging tone. The southerner was still surprised at how different Eric was with his maker.

As Eric spoke, Godric visibly softened and cradled his childe’s face in his palm. The elder’s words were soft but Sookie could hear the hint of reproach in his voice. Eric clung to his maker’s hand. Sookie found that the vulnerability she had seen in Eric in Dallas, and again here, really made her realize that the Viking vampire was not just a scary, manipulative, but hot being, but a fully dimensional person who was just as capable of love as anyone else.

As if reading each other’s minds, Eric and Godric moved as one. Sookie wondered if they were communicating along their bond somehow. Eric rOwens to tower over his maker as he did everyone else and Godric turned to face Sookie, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Good evening Sookie. I hope you are as well as you can be, under the circumstances.”

Sookie smiled. “Hello Godric. I ain’t feelin great, but it’s better now you’re here.”

“Sookie?” Lala was looking at her, and she could see the fear and betrayal in his face. “Did you call them here?”

“Mr. Reynolds.” Lafayette turned to Godric, watching him warily. “My name is Godric. I am sorry for the distress my childe has caused you, but you will come to no harm from me or my progeny this night.” Sookie noticed he didn’t say he was sorry for what had actually happened to Lafayette, only his distress in response. Nor did she fail to notice how he said ‘this night’. “I owe Miss. Stackhouse a great debt. We called her and when we found out what is troubling your town, we offered our help.” Godric’s words and soothing tone seemed to be calming Lafayette. Sookie thought that Godric did look rather adorable and non-threatening. And while normally Lala was sharp as a tack, Sookie wasn’t surprised he hadn’t realized what being Eric’s maker said about Godric.

“Well, polite and sexy, mmmhmmm.” Sookie laughed, that was her friend alright. “You may come right on in.” Bill cleared his throat. Whoops, in all the drama, Sookie had forgotten he was still stuck outside the threshold. “You can come in too.” Lafayette sounded resigned. Sookie could sympathize, one vampire could be too much sometimes, let alone three of them.

Just then Tara wiggled the gag out of her mouth and began screaming. Sookie jumped and was surprised when Godric appeared next to her in a burst of vampire speed and settled a hand on her arm. “Let us see what we can do, Miss. Stackhouse.”

Sookie couldn’t help but grin at him. Even among this hell her town had become, seeing Godric alive filled her with happiness. Eric stalked past them and stared down at Tara, ignoring the way Lettie May jumped out his way, marking a cross with her hand. Tara was chanting in an odd language and Eric looked distinctly unimpressed. “Enough with the nonsense.”

“Get the fuck out of here, fanger. All of you, get the fuck out!” Sookie was relieved to see what was closer to normal Tara. She moved forward to stand in front of Tara, and steeled herself when Tara’s black eyes turned towards her. “You too, cunt.” Tara was still struggling against her bonds.

“Enough.” Godric’s voice commanded the room. He moved to stand behind the possessed woman and placed his hands down against her shoulders, stilling her movements. “Even if you were to get your arms and legs free, there is no escape. Let us help you.”

“Help me? Fuck you! I don’t need no one’s help,” Tara snarled and made a mistake. She looked up and met the ancient vampire’s gaze.

“Miss Thornton you will listen to me.” Godric’s voice was nearly hypnotizing to Sookie, and it wasn’t even her he was glamouring. “Stop fighting us.” His thumb stoked the side of Tara’s neck, a surprisingly gentle action. “Eric, assist me. Sookie, you must reach for her mind. The maenad’s influence will attempt to fight you. Push past it.” The blondes did as they were commanded. Eric moved above his maker, his chest to Godric’s back, and the two oldest vampires in Louisiana joined their voices together as they commanded Tara’s compliance. Sookie spared a thought to the nice picture the two men made, before focusing on Tara.

“Tara.” Sookie placed her hands on Tara, her fingers overlapping with Godric’s where they remained. Sookie reached. For so many years all Sookie wanted was for her powers to go away. She spent so much energy on trying not to read those around her. Especially her loved ones. But these past weeks had given Sookie practice in intentionally usin’ her disability. And so she dug her fingers in and pushed. At first there was only darkness. Not the peaceful emptiness that was a vampire mind, but a twisting, writhing thing that squirmed beneath her mental touch. It disgusted the southern belle and Sookie wanted to pull away. But this was Tara, Sookie’s best friend from childhood, who had stood by her through everything, from middle school bullies to vampire boyfriends. And no one and nothing was gonna stop Sookie from saving her friend. She tuned everything else out, the nervous foot taping of Lettie Mae, the murmured commands of Erica and Godric, and cut through the tangled mess, ignored the feeling it of the sticky mental tentacles oozing around her mental probe. Tara. Tara. Tara. Sookie pushed forward with her feelings for Tara. The love, trust, companionship… all of these she threw at the darkness. Tara.

And she had it. There was a spark of light and Sookie reached for it with all she had. Tara. And the black shattered.

Sookie felt herself being ejected from Tara’s mind and reacted instinctively, throwing all of herself back into her powers, pulling from the light she had used against the maenad. She wouldn’t lose Tara. And Sookie flew back in.

But it wasn’t Tara’s mind she reached this time.

Scenes flashed through Sookie’s mind. Bloody, terrible scenes. Ripped necks, gouged eyes, scattered pieces of flesh… Sookie had thought she had learned violence these past months, but it was nothing compared to what she saw now. But gore wasn’t all there was. Sookie looked down upon a blond Viking man. Dirty skin and chapped lips. Sookie could see in his eyes that the man was dying.

It was Eric.

Sookie couldn’t recognize the words exchanged, a language long lost, but she felt a warmth in her heart that she knew didn’t belong to her. And centuries danced across her eyes of the two men. And Sookie could tell it wasn’t just Godric’s memories she was seeing, but his childe’s as well. And Sookie finally understood what exactly lied between the blond vampire and his maker. Father. Brother. Son. Lover. Those were just words. Love, devotion, lust. Equally inadequate at describing what she felt coursing between the two.

And Sookie woke up, gasping on the floor, as Tara clung to her and cried. “Sookie! I’m sorry! Wake up. Please wake up!” Sookie tried to reply, but her throat felt scratched and raw, as if she had been screaming. She had enough strength to hug Tara back though, at which point the black girl cried all the harder.

“Welcome back Sookie.” Godric peered down at her with that slight smile to his lips, Eric feigning indifference behind him. But the Viking’s eyes tracked across her body, not in the way he usually did (leering at her curves) but checking for injuries. And Sookie realized that they had no idea she had just been in their heads. Shuddered breaths were all Sookie could manage, as she tried to push down the bloody and tender memories. But she had to. Sookie wasn’t an idiot. Her telepathy was useful against humans. The instant she let on she could reach a vampire mind, Sookie would be in the ground faster than you could butter toast.

Bill was kneeling at her side, and lifted Sookie to his side. Tara moved to hug her mother and cousin, all of them exchanging apologies and words of love. Sookie curled into Bill, enjoying the comfort of the familiar body. “Sook-eh, are you alright?” Sookie nodded into his chest. “You need to be more careful. That was impulsive and foolish.” And the comfort was gone. Why did he have to be so condescending? What else was could Sookie have done, but give everything? It was Tara. Sookie reared up and glared at her boyfriend. Her voice was gravely and it hurt to speak. “I was careful as I could be. But there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for Tara.”

“Sookie!” and she had an armful of her best friend again. “What have I done? I’m crazy,” Tara sobbed. Sookie pulled her friend closer. “I’m so crazy.”

“No, it wasn’t you Tara.”

“I—I ate someone’s—someone’s heart, Sookie!” Ew! And Sookie was filled with rage. Bad enough that MaryAnn was fucking with her town, with gran’s house… but to hurt Sookie’s Tara…? _This_ _bitch_ _is_ _going_ _down_, Sookie thought viciously. When Eric let out a loud laugh, Sookie realized she had said it out loud.

“I am so in, hooker. Let’s gut this bitch.” Lafayette stepped towards her.

“Yeah, she’s going down!” Tara wiped her tears away.

“Of course,” Bill stated.

“Our assistance is yours, Sookie.” Godric’s words filled Sookie with strength. She knew now exactly what kind of savagery the gentle appearing boy and his progeny were capable of. And Sookie wished all that and worse upon the monster terrorizing her town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not entirely sure where I’m going with this but I have some ideas xD 
> 
> I’d love to hear from you all! Either in comments here or over on my tumblr (My link is in my profile). It’s fun to make friends with other people in the fandom! None of my in-person friends watch True Blood so I need more people to gush about Eric and Godric with lol.


	3. Break the Old, Invite the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the plan to defeat the maenad commences, many important conversations are held. Sookie makes her choice on which bonds to break and which ones to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyyy, sorry it’s been forever! But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> (Thanks to my friend A for helping edit! :D)
> 
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of rape, discussions on consent

Godric shared that maenads were truly immortal, given strength by their beliefs. As long as the creature believed itself to be invulnerable, it would be. That scared Sookie. Vampires and shifters and whatnot were scary enough, but at least they could be killed. Sookie called Jason, her brother, Andy, Sam, and Arlene’s kids came to meet them. Tara fought to go see Eggs, but with everyone else there to stop her, she couldn’t leave the house. Sookie sympathized, but there was nothing Tara could do for him. And Sookie didn’t want to risk anything happening to her best friend again.

They quickly developed a plan, most of the strategic input coming from the two elder vampires, but also surprisingly Jason. Sookie was still annoyed her brother had gone off and joined a crazy anti-vampire cult, but at least he gained something good out of the experience besides fucking a preacher’s wife.

Unfortunately, the vampires were needed for the plan and it was nearing dawn. Lafayette agreed that all the humans could stay at his place for the day while the vampires went to ground. Sookie laughed when Eric joked with Godric about sleeping in the dirt. She knew the memory he was laughing about. A young vampire Eric refusing to sleep in the ground until his maker buried him kicking and screaming. In retaliation the Viking had thrown Godric in a river the next morning, insisting that they remain clean. It wasn’t until the others gave Sookie an odd look at her giggles, that she realized Eric had been joking in Ancient Swedish. Sookie shouldn’t have been able to understand it. Oops. Also slightly worrying. Sookie had never picked up a whole language with her disability before. Not that she had ever seen so many years of memories at once either.

* * *

Sookie’s took advantage of the daylight to spend time with Tara and Lala. The telepath may have been wrapped up in Vampire affairs lately, but she would shoot herself with Gran’s shotgun before she neglected her best friends. The three of them curled up in Lafayette’s bed, with Tara in the middle.

“I…” Tara bit her lip.

“Tara,” Sookie took her friend's hands in hers. “Whatever it is, you can tell us.”

“I almost miss it.” Tara choked out. “Being under her control…It’s just… I felt like it was all going to be okay. For the first time in my life I actually believed that.”

“Oh sweetie.” She released Tara’s hands to pull her into a tight hug. Lala’s arms came around them both. 

“Baby, it can be alright. And you a strong girl. You don’t need no ancient white chick telling you what to do.”

Sookie giggled. Trust Lala to find a way to make even the worst situations seem silly.

“Ain’t no one got a right to do with your mind or your body that you don’t give an okay.”

At that Sookie couldn’t stop her mind from flashing back to Dallas. To the church. The basement. Her breathing quickened. But she could feel the edges of Tara’s mind still, even if she held herself back from truly hearing. And Tara was fast approaching breakdown. Lafayette was remembering his own captivity.

“Oh jeez, look at the three of us.” Sookie laughed even if she felt like crying. They had all been through so much. Too much. God does not give us more than we can handle, Gran had once said.  _ But how do I handle you being gone, Gran? _

“You were kidnapped. Tara controlled. And me…” Sookie hadn’t realized what she said till her two best friends pulled back with alarm.

“Sookie?” Tara asked while Lala narrowed his eyes in alarm. It was the exact expression he had when someone had made fun of Sookie’s dead parents in high school and Lala had laid them flat right after. Tara had kicked the bully in the stomach. Those memories and more filled Sookie with light. She might not have the ridiculously intense bond Eric and Godric shared, but she had Tara and Lala and that was more than enough. She realized they were her people forever. Didn’t matter what had happened. Like she had said to Tara, Sookie could tell them anything. So she did.

And as they poured their hearts out to each other as the sun moved through the sky, Sookie began to believe it herself. That Gran was right. _ I can handle this, Gran. But I miss you. _

* * *

When night fell, it was time for their plan to commence. Sookie almost squealed when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and in Godric’s arms faster than you could spit. She was intimately aware of exactly how strong the 2000 year old vampire was after taking a dip in his memories, but she still found herself underestimating him with his fragile yet youthful appearance. But no one encircled by his buff arms and tucked against what she could now tell was a well muscled chest could doubt that Godric was strong. Sookie had the sudden thought that she was glad Eric had stuck to old tricks and dragged Godric to the shower when they emerged from the earth with a fine coat of dirt and leaves. She could really appreciate being pressed up against him so much more when he was clean. Sookie couldn’t stop her brain from imagining that shower. After all, the two European vampires had shared. 

She squashed the arousal ruthlessly when she noted Eric leering at her. He slinked over to them and whispered in her ear. “He does have nice arms, yes?” Damn bond. Bill glowered from where he was lurking on the side of the room.

“Everyone set on their task?” Jason crossed his arms. Sookie was sure he was tryin’ to look tough, but all she could think of was he was 7 and she 4 and her brother stubbornly insisted it was National Naked Day and he didn’t have to get dressed.

“Sook-eh,” Bill crowded up close, glaring at where Godric was touching her. “Be safe.” Her Southern Vampire boyfriend had not been pleased when it had been suggested that Godric be the one to guard Sookie while the plan went down. Eric had smirked while arguing that the maenad wouldn’t take Godric seriously as small as he was. The Viking had then been promptly bitten by his maker, which Sookie thought was the funniest thing she had seen in quite a while. However, it was true that their plan didn’t rely on brute strength, and if the maenad did try and come after Sookie, Godric would be the best defense.

* * *

Which was how 3 hours later, Sookie was curled up under a blanket on top of the Crowder’s trailer, which was only a little ways down the road from the old Compton house. The Crowder’s had moved out years ago, but the property had never sold and so the name stuck. Godric sat next to her, one leg dangling over the edge while the other was tucked up against his chest. His chin rested on his knee and with his eyes closed, he could almost be mistaken for peaceful. 

But Sookie had seen — blood, bodies, trust, massacres, and love — a lot more of Godric than the vamp would probably be comfortable with and much of it from Eric’s eyes. Eric who, when more of the memories registered, constantly tracked Godric’s every minute movement and expression to make sure his maker was happy with him. It was adorable. But right now Sookie could tell the ancient vampire was focused. Most likely communicating with Eric across their bond. Sookie thought back to Bill’s words a few nights ago — that the two European vampires’ bond was unnatural at their age. But having experienced the echo of it, Sookie could only find it beautiful. Sookie didn’t want to be a vampire. No sir. But if it came with a bond like that? She could handle that. Sookie looked out at the landscape she had known as a child and tried not to be afraid.

More than anything, Sookie longed to talk with Gran. Gran would know what to say. Sookie may not be able to marry Bill, but she had given her virginity to him. Gran would not have been pleased with her doing that with anyone she wasn’t totally committed to. How could she be considering now that Bill wasn’t the one?

“You are troubled.”

“Huh?” Sookie looked back over at Godric. “Did Eric tell you that?” The thought of that was kinda funny. Had Eric felt her emotions and told Godric about them through their bond?

Godric lips quirked up on one side. “No, child. I am over two thousand years old. I can tell when a woman is upset.” Sookie found herself warmed to be called with the same title as Eric. Coming from someone like Godric, it wasn’t condescending. Just fact.

It was thinking of his age and all his experience that made Sookie blurt it out. 

“Is it okay to fall out of love with someone?” It was the question she burned to ask Gran. But Gran was gone. “Even if you gave everything to them?” Her cheeks reddened as soon as the words left her mouth.

Godric didn’t look offended. Or disproving. Yet she still didn’t expect the words that came out of his mouth. 

“Of course.” Sookie must have looked truly pathetic, because he reached his hand out and patted her head. Sookie might have found it insultin’ if she didn’t know he did the same with Eric. “No matter what has occurred or been said or promised, the right to choose does not end. That is not to say that choice cannot be violated. Unfortunately that tale is one as old as man. But your heart belongs to you as much as your body. No one has a claim to it. And sometimes love fades or breaks. But if you no longer want to be with a person that is entirely okay.”

“Says a vampire!” Sookie retorted. “Y’all are the ones always going on about ‘mine.’”

Godric turned and casually re-arranged the two of them with the easy strength only a vampire possessed. But Sookie felt better sitting across from Godric with the blanket curled around both of them. It was like they were in their own cocoon.

“Eric is mine. He always has been, from the moment he told me yes. But I asked. There is always a choice. Eric could have left my side any number of times over the past centuries, but he has not. Had he tried I would have fought to keep him. For many years I probably would have fought too viscously. But in the end I only want him with me when it is where he wants to be. A good lover would not want you to go against your heart.”

“I just don’t know what to do.” Sookie admitted.

“This is about Bill Compton, yes?” Godric asked.

“Yes.” Sookie’s voice was a near whisper. But to a vampire it didn’t matter.

“If you no longer desire to be with him then don’t,” Godric said, as if it was that easy.

“It’s not that simple! I still care for him… It’s just he’s been annoying me more and more. And I feel like I’m noticing things about him that I don’t like. And I can’t tell if they’re new or if I was ignoring them or if I just didn’t notice!” Sookie nibbled on her lip. “And I just don’t feel the same way as I used to when I’m with him.”

“Not all relationships last.” Godric had a soft smile. Sookie suddenly wanted to see him grin with abandon like she had seen in the distant memories. “How did things end with your previous lovers?”

Sookie snapped back to attention. “What lovers! I’m no harlot! Bill was…Bill was my first.” She blushed.

“There is nothing wrong with taking multiple people to bed.”

“I know that! I could never marry him, not with today’s laws. But I thought if I loved him enough then it was still okay to have sex… and I guess I was curious what all the fuss was about.” It was hard to admit to herself, let alone out loud, that maybe it hadn’t all been love, but lust as well.

“And now you worry about what it means about you that you have bedded him and now want to leave him.” And didn’t that hit right to the heart of it. What would Gran think about her now?

“Yeah.” Sookie looked at the ground. She didn’t want to face Godric right now. Jeez, what was she doing? Worrying over her love life when they were in the middle of fighting a monster that was controlling people into eating human hearts.

“Sookie.” Godric reached out and gently lifted her chin, his hand lingering on her cheek. “I have had sex,” Oh gosh, “with many partners over many years.” Her face was burning up. “There is nothing wrong with being curious. It is natural. Sex should be good. For all parties involved. It can make you feel closer to the other person. But you are not beholden to Bill just because he is the only lover you have had. I understand you have grown up hearing and believing that the only man you should bed is your husband, but it is notions like these that have kept women subjugated for thousands of years. Your body is your own. Bill should be honored you shared it with him. That does not mean that you are stuck with him.”

He smiled impishly suddenly, and Sookie was struck again by how good happiness looked on the normally stoic vampire. “And if you want to try sex with another, I know Eric would be happy to volunteer.”

“Godric!” Sookie laughed and rolled her eyes. “He wishes!”

“Yes. Very much.”

“Godric!”

“He is a good lover. Attentive and skilled.”

“Oh God.” Sookie dropped her burning face into her palms. And now she was taking the lord’s name in vain.

“Although he is very sensitive about his hair.”

They spend the next five straight minutes giggling.

But something was still bothering her… And Godric had been so good with her other question…

Sookie couldn’t help but remember the stray thought she had had back in Dallas. Bill told her that she might have sexual dreams about Eric after having taken in his blood… that she may be attracted to Eric. But in the context of how Sookie and Bill became acquainted… 

“How does drinking a vampire’s blood affect you?” Sookie blurts out. But that wasn’t the real question. “After I drank Eric’s blood in Dallas, Bill told me a human can feel more attracted to them afterwards. Have sexual dreams.”

Godric tilted his head slightly. It was cute.

“Have you not noticed anything?” the vampire asked.

“I—” Sookie bit at her lower lip. “I’ve had some dreams, but otherwise… I didn’t really notice a difference?”

The ancient vampire smirked. It was a small one, but a smirk nonetheless. Sookie was reminded suddenly he  _ was _ Eric’s maker.

“Because you were already attracted to my child.” Sookie was soothed by the lack of judgement in his tone. Of course girls were as attracted to men as men were to them, but a good southern lady didn’t admit it. But Godric was too old to care about social norms. While Sookie had only known Godric a few days ( _ and across a few centuries _ her mind whispered) she felt comfortable with him. Gran was gone. Tara didn’t get Sookie’s thing with vampires. Lala had his own trauma. There was no one else Sookie really felt comfortable talking about this with.

“I’ve had some vivid dreams.” She blushed and carefully did not mention Eric had not been the only one in her dreams. “But it’s not that I’m asking about… Does it go beyond physical attraction? And… does it matter how much blood is ingested?”

“It was my understanding you only took a little of Eric’s blood in?” The humor was gone from his expression. “It was enough for a bond, yes. And sexual fantasies. But there should not be any stronger effect.” Godric’s eyes narrowed. “Eric has been punished for his actions. But if there was another incident I am unaware of…” Sookie didn’t know what was wrong with her head that her first thought was of Eric getting spanked by Godric. But she banished the thought. She needed to know…

Sookie blurted out her true worry. “Bill fed me a large amount of his blood when we first met.”

In a second, Godric was kneeling in front of her. “Why? The blood is sacred. It’s healing ability is one of our closest held secrets. While I am not pleased with Eric’s choice, I understand his attachment to you. But you say you had just met Mr. Compton?”

“I was hurt. By these trashy assholes who had tried to drain Bill! I had stopped them.” Sookie pulled her knees to her chest. “But they came back later for revenge. And I just…” Sookie thought about what she was really trying to figure out. “I was excited to meet a vampire. And then I realized I couldn’t hear him. It was so interesting!” Sookie tried to smile, but by Godric’s expression, it was a poor showing. “And I’m trying to remember if I was attracted to him before the blood and I can’t! At least with Eric I already…” Godric gently placed a hand on Sookie’s knee. “I hate feeling like this! I thought I loved him. With my disability, dating was never really an option. But with Bill, I felt like I could finally… And even if we weren’t married, couldn’t get married… I still gave him that too. I remember feeling so sure it was what I wanted, but…I’ve started falling out of love with him. And I can’t tell if that’s what it is or if it’s just some effect fading.”

Sookie reached forward and pulled a startled Godric into a hug. She just needed a hug. “But now I don’t know how much was real.” The words were muffled into Godric’s neck.

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that for you, Sookie.” Godric’s voice was soft. “If he truly fed you a large amount of his blood… then it likely did increase your libido and attraction. How much I cannot know. His intentions would affect the outcome.” His hand stroked her back gently and Sookie was so grateful he was letting her cling to him. She had been holding this in. Trying not to think about it. But after the talk with Tara and Lala earlier… the fear that she had not been entirely herself felt entirely too real. “Eric would not thank me for telling you this, but I know my progeny. For all he has always desired your body and your gifts, he would not give his blood for just that. When you were lost in Dallas and no one could find you, I believe he was frightened. By giving you his blood he insured he would be able to locate you should something similar ever occur. Eric does his best to pretend he has no emotions. He believes a vampire should be above them. I can take the fault for that. But for all Eric buries it… he has a big heart. He is also old. He only needed you to drink a little. Compton fed you a large amount of blood, but he is still young and his blood not nearly as potent… I’m afraid I only know so much about the potential effects. The only times I have ever given my blood was to create my progeny. I have always believed it is the only time we should. So I am not as familiar with what you can do with it in humans.”

“I just…” Sookie sniffled. “I thought Bill was my forever. But I don’t know if I can get past this. I thought what nearly happened to me in Dallas was scary… but not knowing how much of my mind is me… it’s so much worse.”

Godric continued to run his hand down her back. It was soothing. “You are an adult human. Your choices should be your own. But I will support you in whatever you decide. Even if you choose to stay with Compton, I will ensure he treats you properly.” There was a dark promise in those words, but.. 

“Oh God, no!” Sookie blurted out. “I’m done with Bill.” It felt so good to say. To have finally made the decision.

Godric paused in the comforting back rubs and placed a hand atop her head. “Sookie, I would offer you something. But considering the conversation we just had, I will not be offended if you refuse. Your choice is sacrosanct.”

Sookie sat back enough to see Godric’s face. “What is it?”

“I would offer you a drop of my blood,” Godric said simply. 

Sookie was shocked. From what he had said and what she had seen in the two European vampires’ minds, Godric has always been adamant in their blood being sacred. The two-thousand-year-old vampire had never offered his blood to anyone. “You’d do that for me?” She was honored. And unlike the other men in her life, Godric was making this entirely her decision.

Godric’s lips quirked in a small smile. “You are quite an amazing human, Sookie Stackhouse. You may only be with us a few more decades, but I will offer you what protection I can in that short time.”  _ And what an existence, _ Sookie thought,  _ to see the human lifespan as a short time. _ “My blood is potent. We would only need a drop to cement a bond, and that would be enough to shelter you as under my protection, should you need it. The supernatural world has many horrors and you humans have so few defenses. I would be one of yours, if you would wish it.”

Sookie leaned forward again to pull Godric into another hug. She felt so moved. She was once again so relieved that Godric was here, alive. How could the world ever be better without him in it? And having seen his mind, his past, she could say that with surety, even knowing the bloody horrors in his past.

“It is still vampire blood, however, with the effects we have already discussed,” the vampire continued. 

Sookie blushed, but made herself be honest. Godric had already given her so much, was offering even more… Sookie wanted to be honest with him. “It won’t really change anything,” she admitted. “You’ve already been in my dreams.”

“Oh?” Godric smirked slightly. 

“Ugh!” Sookie exclaimed, shoving the elder vampire’s shoulder. “That is exactly Eric’s smirk! Did he get it from you?”

Godric tilted his head a little. “I rather think I got it from him. I didn’t have many happy expressions before I turned him.”

Sookie went for another hug. “Yes,” she said quietly, knowing she didn’t need to talk any louder. “I would take a drop of your blood.”

Godric kept eye contact for a few seconds before nodding, lifting a finger to his fang and making a small cut. The vampire offered his finger and Sookie lent forward, opening her mouth. Her lips closed around his digit and she carefully licked, letting the coppery tang of his blood slide down her throat. Sookie knew she must be bright red. Somehow this moment felt more erotic than any of her experiences with Bill.

Godric smiled. _ Ahh, he must have felt that!  _ Sookie thought.

With a sudden gust of wind Eric was suddenly there, kneeling at his maker’s side. “Godric.” The tall vampire looked between them with clear shock on his face. “I felt that.”

“Eric!” Sookie exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Did you just abandon the others in the middle of the fight?”

“The battle is done. But you know, fighting really gets the blood pumping.” The Viking leered at her with a smirk. “A great time to fuck.” A stray breeze ruffled his hair, which he immediately reached up to straighten. 

Sookie met Godric’s eyes, and they both collapsed into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye-bye Bill! Sayonara motherfucker! :D :D :D
> 
> Sorry for the long wait everyone! I can’t say when the next chapter will be written but I do promise this will never be abandoned! :D I love Eric and Godric too much for that xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Sookie’s conversations this chapter! I wanted to have more bonding with Sookie and her BFFs. And I also really wanted to explore her feelings in regard to Bill and the upsetting twisting of consent with Bill’s early actions in their canon relationship. And now Godric is an adorable BAMF relationship guru <3 And also trying to wingman his childe xD
> 
> Let me know what you thought! :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat True Blood with me on Tumblr at PolkaDotDragonX (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polkadotdragonx)! I’m also starting to post True Blood art and videos I do there!


End file.
